No Place Like Home
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: Can a lonely Amy find her place? And what will help her? Based on the story 'The Wizard Of Oz' and the sequel, 'Wicked'
1. Chapter 1

** Hello little readers! I should come up with a name for you, shouldn't I? I know a lot of people are playing with the fantasy genre and I wanna join in, so I'm doing a CoD style of The Wizard Of Oz. It's the best fairytale/play ever! Its about girls fighting over a pair of shoes! Haha! Anyway, I hope you like it and tell me if you want me to continue.**

Amy's POV

Everything just seems wrong at the SFPD, it has ever since Ken died. You wonder if you actually belong here. Maybe it's time for a change, you don't have that many friends at the SFPD and you just think it's time to start again. Your head feels jumbled and not just because of your hangover, you walk out of the crime lab and try to get some fresh air. It just doesn't feel like home anymore. You start to cross the road without thinking, you look to your left and see a car racing at high speed towards you. Fear paralizes your body, not allowing your legs to move. You let out a high pitch scream. The world turns dark.

Natara's POV

You're sat at you desk, completing the new stack of paperwork. You hear the faint sound of a high pitched scream. You quickly rush outside to see what has happened, you hear Mal behind you. You race through the front doors and scan the area quickly. There, on the ground, is Amy. You run to her bruised body and pull her over to the sidewalk.

"Call an ambulence!" Mal gets out his cell phone and starts dialling. You stay by Amy and apply presure to her main wounds, the cut on her forehead and the scrape just above her heart. You could feel her breathing slowing and her heart beat fading. "No, no. Stay here Amy, just focus on your breathing. Ignore everything else." You see an ambulence in the distance.

Amy's POV

The darkness slowly gets more light, as your eyes flutter open. You see bright green grass and lots of flowers. You slowly lift your self up, there is a pounding in your head. To your amazment, you find yourself unharmed, no scars, no bruises. You slowly try to stand up, your hearts racing and your palms are sweaty.

"I don't think I'm in San Francisco anymore."

** I know it's kinda a 'Well done Sherlock!' and other sarcastic remarks ending but Dorothy says that to Toto and Amy doesn't have a dog so... Yeah, stuck talking to herself. Woo, lonliness! So yeah, please review saying if it's a good idea or not, please? **


	2. Yellow Brick Road

** Hi, glad people have actually read this, let alone read it. So yeah, second chapter, woo! I'm going to try and include the others (Mal, Natara ect) but I'm only going to make it a slight resemblence, not full on, like I'll have tin man, the lion and scarecrow seem like the others at the SFPD but not exact. Anyway, read and review please **

*You are Amy Chen

"I don't think I'm in San Francisco any more."

"Well done! Dumb Dora." You turn around to see a small munchkin stand behind you, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I thought you munchkins were nice!"

"I can't be held responsible if you make a stupid comment." You've already taken a dislike to her.

"Aw, are my munchkins annoying you? How cute!" You turn around to see a fairy behind you. You notice she has a scary resemblence to Blaise, the only difference is that the fairy has her hair down, and doesn't have brown roots. She clicked in front of the munchkin and flicked her hand away from her body, the munchkin immediately walked away. 'Yep, definatley Blaise.' You thought to yourself. She looks down at your feet. "Oh! I love your shoes!" You look down confused at the red ballet pump style shoes now on your feet.

"I-I don't remember putting these on..." You move your feet around to see all angles of view of the shoes now on your feet.

"I wish that would happen to me, I'd love a free pair of shoes. So, what you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most people only come here for, well no one has ever really came here since the old witches died."

"I don't know how I even got here. I just remember bring hit by a car and passing out, then I woke up here." She thinks it over for a second.

"Go visit The Great Wizard! He lives up in Emerald city. You just need to follow the yellow brick road."

*You are The Wicked Witch of the West

"What! My sister is dead! How did this happen?" You turn furiously to one of your monkeys,

"I-I don't know! But some other girl is wearing her shoes." You anger rises as you hear the monkey foolishly answer

"Those shoes were made especially for my sister!" You look over at your magic crystal ball, "Out of my way" You push the monkey out of your way and storm over to the crystal ball, an image comes up of a small asian girl wearing the special red shoes, you turn back towards the monkey "After her! Those shoes are not for her! And I won't let her keep them, or let her go unpunished."

****

So, that ending kinda does answer the question of "Have you seen 'Wicked'?" I saw it last summer down in London, it was AMAZING! I fully recomend it! Also like I explained before in a different story, I can't write long, sorry. Oh and this may contain some spoilers for Wicked but I kinda need to and it'll make it more interesting, thanks for reading and review? Please? 


	3. The Scarecrow

*You are Natara Williams

You stare down at Amy, she looks so peacful, almost as if she was just sleeping. You realise that you aren't listening at all to what the doctor is saying. You decide to pay attention.

"Your friends condition isn't critical, so she is very lucky based on where the main damage is."

"So, when should she wake up?" You ask, hoping that no one has yet asked that.

"It's hard to tell. Her body wants to wake up, but her mind is keeping her down. It depends on when her mind wants to. So it could be anytime, ranging from in two minutes or two weeks."

*You are Amy Chen

You walk down the yellow brick road. Its a bit boring being on your own. You hope that you will find someone else that can join you on your journey. You stop in your tracks when there are two paths, both have the yellow bricks,

"Oh great, I don't know which way to go."

"Go to the left." You freeze up, terrified. You thought you were all alone, apparently not. You take a look around.

"Hello?"

"Hello." You notice a scarecrow hanging on a wooden post "How are you?" You step back confused.

"You can talk?"

"Yes, and so can you."

"What else can you do? Can you walk?"

"I can, but I'm kind of stuck up here. So, what are you doing around here in Oz, you don't look like your from here."

"Thats because I'm not, I come from San Francisco, I got hit by a car and I woke up here. I saw this fairy that looked a lot like a girl I know and she told me to see this wizard."

"A lot of that I didn't understand but you said you were going to see The Great Wizard of Oz? Can I please come with? I've always wanted to go there."

"Of course you can come! But how are you going to get down?" The scarecrow unhooks himself and lands on his feet. You were quite impressed considering he was quite high up. "I could have helped you down, you know."

"Nah, I'm not the kind that asks for help." For some reason, he seems to remind you slightly of Mal, maybe it was the sly remark earlier or the fact that he didn't want any help.

"Can we please not do the singing thing, half the people atound here sing whatever they're doing and its really annoying."

"Ok, so what do you want from the wizard?" The scarecrow sighed before answering

"I'm not the smartest of guys so, I want to be more smart. And I take it that you want to go back to this San Francisco place you mentioned earlier." You'd be lying if you said you never really thought about going back home

"I'm not so sure because I do want to go back home, but..."

"But what?"

"Home just doesn't feel like home anymore, not since my boy, I mean, my really close friend died."

"I know what you mean. There was this girl I knew, she was smarter and the best at magic I have ever seen, but she left to meet the wizard, I didn't stand in her way because it was her dream. But then she changed, a lot of rumors were being passed around about her so I went to go confront her about them. She got angry and turned me into a scarecrow." You look up at the scarecrow, he was emotionless. Almost as if he was telling a boring story. 'And I thought I had bad relationships' you think to yourself.

"Do you know where she is now?" You asked, the scarecrow took another deep sigh,

"It's better if that question went un-answered." The scarecrow was cold, you think your question hit a nerve. The two of you kept walking in a semi awkward silence.

*You are the Wicked Witch of the West

You stand in front of your monkeys, trying to come up with a plan to get your sister's shoes back. Inspiration hits you. You smile at your cunning plan. You walk over to the crystall ball,

"Soon, little Asian girl, I will have my shoes back." Your eyes widen in horror as you see who she is with.

** Okay, this contains a hell of a loy of spoilers about Wicked. Just to warn you. **


End file.
